Human or not? A rich girl's challenge
by Phantom Grief
Summary: A new girl at Yusuke's middle school isn't exactle what she seems and now Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are involved in a fight htat will change the whole future!
1. New girl

Phantom Grief: Okay readers, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho because I am a poor American teenage girl who loves to write and loves to dream big. This is just one of my dreams of course, something I wish I could really make come true. I wish I could make a YuYu Hakusho episode... Oh, if only.  
  
Akara: Keep dreaming.  
  
Phantom Grief: Grow up and get in character! As you might notice, I have cleaned this up and reposted, the reason for the SP errors before was very simple: I don't have the show recorded and I have a horrible memory when it comes towards spelling of names, plus none of my closest friends have it on tape either. Oh well and thanks to Cloud, Ryuuen, and Arcia for helping!  
  
^^ Here we go!  
  
Yusuke Heromeshi is an average boy to the eye. He has a girlfriend, a rival, and his own faults, however Yusuke leads a double life. To the world he is a boy who skips school and gets into fights along with his friend Kuwabara, but most of those fights are to save the world from demons and monsters threatening to invade!  
  
For a week, everything on Earth has been quiet, a little too quiet for Kuwabara's taste. KoEnma hasn't wanted to talk to Yusuke, and Botan hasn't even stopped in to say hello!  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko were walking down the halls of Senosake Middle School before school, just trying to keep each other from going insane.  
  
"I really need to give somebody a good thrashing!" Kuwabara said. "I don't think I've hit a guy in about ten days!"  
  
"Keep dreaming Kuwabara, it's only been seven," Yusuke corrected. "But I kinda wanna hit something myself."  
  
"At least you two've had it easy! I'm suppose to show this new kid around school..." Keiko said, looking at her watch. "Oh no! I promised Mister Takanaka that I'd be in his office in two minutes from now! Sorry Yusuke, I gotta go!" She ran off, leaving Kuwabara and Yusuke to their wondering.  
  
"New kid? She say anything about this to you Heromeshi?"  
  
"Not much, just that their last name's Makozume," he answered. "Didn't even tell me if the new kid's a guy or a girl!"  
  
"No way! Makozume! That's that rich guy who moved into that mansion while you were training with Gen Ki! It must be his daughter! She'd be the only one who'd be the right age to attend a junior high!"  
  
"How do you know so much about the family?"  
  
"You kidding? Makozume's a fighter with incredible skill, kinda been wondering if he's entirely human or not. Came out of nowhere and speaks a whole lotta languages. Bilingual or something."  
  
"Who cares, how do you know so much when this is the first time I've heard of this guy!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"Like I said, they showed up around here while you were with Gen Ki and he's a fighter!"  
  
"And why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
  
"Well, I thought you already knew!"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes and hurried on, walking past Mister Takanaka's office without a second though. Kuwabara, however, froze just before he reached the door.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, you feel something?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, the sour attitude of Mister Takanaka while he deals with too much paperwork, come on let's get going, we don't wanna be late to first period, it's going to make the teacher flip! We've been present and on time all week for once!"  
  
"S...Sure, you're probably right, just my head playing tricks on me."  
  
Once the first bell rang, the teacher did a double take. "Kuwabara... And Yusuke here... but... where's Keiko?" the teacher asked.  
  
"She's showing some new student around," Yusuke said as if he didn't care.  
  
The door slid open and Keiko walked in. "Excuse me, Mister Mekaro, but I have a new student to introduce to first period."  
  
"Ah, I was just wondering where you were, Keiko. A new student?" Keiko nodded. "Yes, bring them in!"  
  
Keiko walked into the room, followed by a girl in the school uniform. She had extremely long brown-black hair that, when braded down her back, fell just below her knees. She stood at least five-eight and had bright green eyes. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Akara Makozume, she is a transfer student just here for the rest of the school year," Keiko announced.  
  
Akara bowed from her waist. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all," she said gently.  
  
"Hello Akara Makozume," everyone in the class echoed, except Yusuke and Kuwabara. They looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, each having a cold feeling about Akara, almost an evil presence about her.  
  
"Now, Makozume, if you will kindly take the seat behind Kuwabara, Kuwabara please stand up so she knows who I'm talking about," Mister Mekaro said. He hurried and did as told. "Good, now Makozume, if you'll just sit behind him we'll get class started."  
  
^^  
  
Akara had the same schedule as Kuwabara, to his disgust. He felt as if she were following him around. By the time lunch came around, he was more than happy to ditch her. He sat outside with Yusuke and Keiko underneath a large cherry tree.  
  
"Whenever I'm around her, it's like all the heat in the room's been forced away from me," Kuwabara said as he opened his lunch bag. "Plus, I have to deal with her all day!"  
  
"Come on, Kuwabara, it can't be that bad! She seemed pretty nice to me," Keiko said.  
  
"I said NO!" came a shout from around the courner. All they could tell was that a girl was doing the shouting. Yusuke, who had been leaning against the tree, stood straight up as Keiko and Kuwabara got to their feet.  
  
"Do we wanna go look?" Yusuke asked as if it didn't matter if they checked or not.  
  
"Something tells me we should, might get in a good fight too," Kuwabara said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"But fighting on campus isn't allowed!" Keiko said.  
  
"Stop it!" came another shout.  
  
"Some girl's in trouble and I don't think I'm going to sit around! Keiko, you stay here. If we get in trouble, then you won't at least," Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh... All right, but be careful!" Keiko said as Yusuke and Kuwabara went running around the courner.  
  
"You scared? We ain't gonna hurtcha none," said one guy, who was part of a group of thugs from another school who felt they could pick on any one, any time, any where. Yusuke and Kuwabara could not see whom they were picking on. "At least, not at first."  
  
There were twelve guys, and they all chuckled at the comment.  
  
"And I said not on your life!" said the girl they were picking on. Kuwabara recognized the voice; it was Akara, the new girl.  
  
"Hey why don't you clowns try messin' with someone your own size!" Kuwabara shouted, sounding a lot more convincing to them then he was to himself about helping out the new girl.  
  
"And who are you to stop us?" their leader, a tall, built guy with scars on his face and hands, asked.  
  
"Hey! You're not even from our school!" Yusuke said.  
  
"So? What's it to you?"  
  
"Simple, we're the bullies around here," Kuwabara said. "And we say who does, and does not get picked on, and girls are not to be picked on!"  
  
"You want her back, fine!" the guy said before snapping his fingers. Akara was thrown from the middle of the group, landing on the ground at Kuwabara's feet, bruises already showing in her arms and her leg.  
  
Yusuke saw this and felt a little weird. She did have an odd feeling to her, yet she couldn't stand up for herself that well. A rage started to build in his mind, these boys needed to be taught a lesson for picking on a girl.  
  
Kuwabara was also upset at the guy, though he wasn't sure about Akara. He reached down and carefully helped her stand, asking her if she was okay. She nodded in response.  
  
"Go around the corner, Keiko's over there. She'll take you to the nurse's office," Yusuke said. Akara nodded and walked off, favoring her right leg. "As for you guys," he said, turning to the guys who had been picking on her, "I think I'll risk getting expelled for this."  
  
VV  
  
Phantom Grief: This is where I'm going to end it for now, stay tuned next week to find out what happens next! The middle school name was one I wasn't sure about, kinda just plugged one in. In the mean time, Read, Enjoy, and Review! 


	2. The walk home

Phantom Grief: I'm sorry, I didn't post this chapter sooner, my computer's been eating my saved data for a few weeks. I've written it like nine times but have ended up rewriting it just as many times. I finally broke down and wrote it on a friend's computer. Then I made sure I got the spellings as right as I could.  
  
Akara: Shut up and get to work!  
  
Phantom Grief: I'm not your slave, and if you hadn't said anything we'd already be started!  
  
Akara: ..  
  
^^ Chapter 2!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sat silently in the principal's office, for a change. Usually they were arguing loudly. Next to Yusuke sat Keiko and Akara, both also silent as the principal went on a tirade about how they four had acted at lunch that day.  
  
"Inexcusable of any of you! Heromeshi, what were you thinking while you were fighting? And you, Akara! I never thought I would have to worry about fighting from a girl, let alone a girl with a rich family and a father who fights for a living! I expected as much from you Kuwabara, fighting on campus, at least Heromeshi has the decency to take it off campus! And Keiko, a council member! You were involved too!"  
  
"Please, just give me a chance." Akara tried to interrupt.  
  
"Two perfectly reputable girls even hanging out with two thugs like them what were you two thinking?" the principal continued.  
  
"Please! Just a moment can't we explain what was going on?" Akara tried again.  
  
"No, I am afraid I will have to call all your parents about this. Akara, you might not be able to stay here any longer. and Keiko, you'll have to give up your council position."  
  
"Mister Principal please!" Akara shouted, getting to her feet angrily and slamming her hands on his desk. "We don't even have the right to explain what happened! What sort of school is this? Surely you of all people would wish to extend a sense of justice to your students!"  
  
"Miss Makozume, sit back down immediately! This is not a democracy and this is not a court! We are talking about blantently disobeying the rules."  
  
"Without giving us a chance to explain how we got into that predicament!"  
  
"If you don't mind, Miss Makozume, I must insist you sit back down immediately!"  
  
"I will not until you at least hear me out!"  
  
"If you continue to be so blatantly abject to the rules then I shall be forced to recommend an expulsion on top of your suspension! As well as for your friends here!"  
  
Akara's eyes looked like they were on fire. "They are not my friends, they are my rescuers!" she shouted. "The fight broke out when Yusuke and Kuwabara insisted the boys from the other school stop picking on me! If it weren't for them then I would most likely be more hurt."  
  
"Enough, Miss Makozume!" the principal shouted in response. "Those boys say you threw the first punch."  
  
"You'll take their word over your own students?" Akara asked.  
  
"Please, Akara, calm down! We're in enough trouble as it is!" Keiko hissed through her teeth.  
  
The principal sighed as he sat down behind his desk, resting his head on his hands. "Three of those boys have very influential fathers. If I try to go after one, I'll have to go after all of them. I'd rather keep my job."  
  
"So, my father is not influential enough for you then? Okay, I get the drift. I'll take whatever you decide to punish me with, but not them. I fought alone, got it? Or would you prefer a law suit?" Akara asked as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Hey, we did the fighting, you just got hit!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Keiko, Heromeshi, Kuwabara, you three are free to go. I would like a few words alone with Miss Makozume."  
  
"But." Keiko started to say.  
  
Akara shook her head. "You guys go, just realize you've not actually seen the last of me, I'll bounce back from this, I always do."  
  
They left, each looking back as Akara carefully sat back down, not putting any weight on her right foot or much on her left shoulder. She was hurt, how bad they did not know.  
  
OO  
  
Yusuke walked with Keiko off campus, a black limo passing by them as they walked. "Gee, I hope it went well for Akara," Keiko said as they walked, the limo turning the corner in front of them. "I wonder what she's going to do now, most likely since she took all the heat she'll get in lots of trouble, maybe she won't be able to come back to the school!"  
  
Yusuke spit into the grass. "Good riddance! Sure she helped us out back there, but there's something not quite right about her. She didn't even wince when she slammed down her hands on the desk, then she sits down and acts like her arm's all hurt by not putting weight on it! Plus, she got up just fine but couldn't sit back down as easily! She was hiding something!"  
  
They rounded the corner the limo had turned and saw Akara limping down the sidewalk, being passed by many students on their way home, several of whom snickered. The whole school knew about the lunch incident already it seemed.  
  
"Let's catch up to her, Yusuke!" Keiko said as she started to walk faster. No matter what they would have caught up to her, she was walking slowly.  
  
Yusuke stuck his hands in his pockets and followed, not saying a word. He was thankful for what Akara did for him, Kuwabara, and Keiko, but he still did not like her that much.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Keiko asked Akara as soon as she was walking next to her. "You're walking awfully slow."  
  
"It's a long way home from here," she answered. "My father told me that I am not suppose to take the bus or get a ride from anyone if I want to stay out of big trouble with him. He's harsh sometimes, but he's fair."  
  
"How far's far?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's a twenty minute ride by car on the quickest way."  
  
"You're talking about ten miles then!" Keiko said, shocked. "You sure you can walk that far?"  
  
"Yes, my father's morning routine is longer than ten miles and I have to go with him every day."  
  
"But, your ankle. You're limping!"  
  
"Probably just a sprain from those boys, it's nothing serious. I can put weight on it after all. If I couldn't then I would worry. Hey, where's Kuwabara?"  
  
"That clown? He got detention for something he pulled in last class, he won't be walking home for another hour," Yusuke said, then he laughed. "He doesn't like you for some reason."  
  
Akara looked down at the sidewalk and clutched her bag tighter. "After what happened with the principal, I'm surprised either of you like me still."  
  
"Why wouldn't we like you? You helped us out of some trouble," Keiko said.  
  
"Yes, but. no, it's nothing. Never mind."  
  
"Listen, Kuwabara's sensitive towards people's spirits and ghosts. Reason he doesn't like you is because he gets bad waves from you, so do I but I'm giving you a chance," Yusuke said.  
  
"Then you don't want to meet my father if you think I feel evil. My father's really cold and heartless sometimes, but I understand him." They reached a corner and Akara stopped to take the cross walk. Yusuke and Keiko turned to go down the road. "Hey, I'll see you guys tomorrow? Okay?"  
  
They left after saying goodbye. Akara continued on her way, a sense of being shadowed bothering her. She turned, but saw no one out of the ordinary. No good, she thought. She ducked down an alley and crouched behind a trashcan, waiting to see if anyone followed her.  
  
Just when she was ready to get back up, a man dressed in blue jeans and a black button-up shirt turned into the alley. "I know you couldn't have gone far, girl. Now, what are you planning?" he called.  
  
Akara stood up. She knew this man. He was one of her father's associates. He came by occasionally, and often brought bad news and bad feelings with him. "I am not planning a thing," she answered him formally. "However, I do not appreciate being followed by anyone except those who let me know they are coming with me. How may I help you?"  
  
"That boy you were walking with earlier, Yusuke Heromeshi, how do you know him?" he demanded.  
  
"I attend classes with him, why?"  
  
"How much of your father's business do you know?"  
  
"More than you would believe, and yes, I am well aware of who Yusuke is, as well as Kuwabara. The point of this eludes me however. As stated by my father, his matters are not to become my own."  
  
"In this case, your father has no say. Our company's board of directors has decided you will be taking your father's place. He has become too involved in human affairs, especially after marrying your mother and having you. Still, as the board's policies dictate, the only person who can take his place is you."  
  
"Company? Back up a second, when did it change to a company? Wasn't it just an organization? And don't dare talk down about my mother or I, or else I will show you how much like my father I really am!"  
  
"Your father's a fool, Akara! Help us defeat Heromeshi and you will have the company at your disposal, no more listening to your father!"  
  
"Did you ever consider the fact that I find listening to my father a little easier than ignoring him? He can still whip me no matter what I do. As for Heromeshi, he is a better person than you are!" she proudly said, dropping the formality.  
  
"Help us, Akara, or your father will die."  
  
VV  
  
Phantom Grief: Okay, there it shall end. Gotta leave something to chance! 


	3. The company

^^  
  
Botan sat on her broom watching Yusuke from above. She felt annoyed that he was talking with that girl Akara. She could tell she was bad news. She landed in an alley and took her human form to confront him about it, knowing Keiko knew all about the whole thing. She walked out calmly, only to find that Yusuke had already passed her! She hurried and caught up with him.  
  
"Hey Keiko. Hey, Yusuke. Who was that girl you two were talking with a few moments ago?" she asked.  
  
"That was a new girl at our school, Akara Makozume. She's got a bad feel to her though. Why? You know anything?" he asked.  
  
"You might want to keep a close watch on her. Her father's a demon."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that Akara's half demon?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yes, and she knows it, too. I think she might also know who you are in one way or another, Yusuke. Her father's involved with a company called Hydeshou Enterprises. He's the current chairman of the board. It's a demon company that excels in nasty deeds," Botan said.  
  
"So, we should just kill him and hope she didn't actually know anything," Yuske said. "No problem, it'll be easy enough to upset her father so he'll fight me and Kuwabara."  
  
"The problem is the board of directors dislike her father, and would rather seem him out and his daughter in. I don't know how much she knows about the company, but it might be in our best interest to make sure she doesn't want anything to do with them."  
  
"So we talk to her then, no problem!"  
  
"KoEnma would rather you captured her and brought her to him, he kind of insisted on it." In her mind, Botan pictured the rather loud way he was speaking to her, saying that if she didn't make sure the girl was brought in alive, he wouldn't be the only one suffering at his father's hands. Botan laughed and put her left arm behind her head. "I really wouldn't want to make him mad this time around, you know?"  
  
"Sure, Botan," Yusuke said sarcastically. "And I'll see I pig flying in a moment. She won't come without a fight if she's a demon who knows who I am!"  
  
"That's why KoEnma is sending Hiei and Kurama after her first. He said they would have a better chance bring her in." Botan placed a finger on her lip thoughtfully. "But I don't know if they can really handle it this time around, they might be outclassing her dangerously, especially if she resists."  
  
"Keiko, you'll have to let me go off for now. I think I'm going to go get her, rather than let them do it. It might be safer that way."  
  
Keiko nodded. "I understand, just remember she's not entirely human and might not want to talk to KoEnma."  
  
"I know," he answered with a wink. "I'll take care of myself, and I won't bust her up too badly."  
  
OO  
  
Akara walked down the sidewalk, her father's associate walking next to her as if he belonged there the whole time. "So, you'll do what we're asking then?" he pressed her.  
  
"You're asking me to kill a human, no two humans, with skills far stronger than the average demon, plus you're asking me to upstage my father, give up any chance for a normal life, and forsake my human mother and my human half. Plus, I have to do this if I want to save my father's life, but who said I actually wish to save my father?" she asked in return.  
  
"Your mother will go as well, as well as you. If all you and your family are dead, then any one can take over as the chairman. But they insist they want you for some reason."  
  
"Why don't they just vote me in?"  
  
"There are a few members who would rather see you dead, or prove yourself before the board to be a capable leader. You will of course have a whole horde of demons under your command when you go to fight the spirit detective and his partner, just understand that you have only one shot at this."  
  
Yusuke walked a ways behind Akara, watching her talk to the man next to her as if they were old friends. He could clearly see that the man was a demon, however he only saw Akara as a human. He caught snatches of what they were saying, but it seemed almost like a normal conversation to him, if normal included one of the members of the conversation being annoyed at the other.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow, Miss Makozume, I will need your answer then," he said before he turned and walked down an alley. Yusuke looked when he passed, but no one was in there and it was a dead end with no doors. Yusuke took a chance and caught up with Akara, calling after her.  
  
"Oh! Yusuke! I didn't know you were following me! Is there something you need?"  
  
"I was wondering about that man you were just talking with, who was he?"  
  
"That was one of my father's coworkers in some company," she said with a flick of her wrist. "It doesn't matter much to me. only." She bit her lip and stopped talking and walking.  
  
"Only.?"  
  
"Yusuke, you and Kuwabara have a pretty bad reputation at school, I mean as bullies and tough guys and stuff like that. How did you get to be that way?"  
  
"We talk more with our fists than our heads," Yusuke said. "Say, how come your father made you walk all the way home anyway?"  
  
"Because I didn't stand up to those boys myself, and he thinks I should have. I took all the heat from it so I should have been the only one doing any sort of damage to them. He's got this big ego because he's some big fighter in so many different places. Then there's the whole company thing that makes him come down even harder. I wish I could get away from him sometimes, but that's not possible."  
  
"Why isn't it?"  
  
Akara shook her head. "There are a lot of reason. but, Yusuke, are you sure you should have followed me? Your girlfriend might get the wrong impression."  
  
"No, she won't. I told her what was going on and she understood. She's nice like that, and we understand each other. Besides, I let her talk to other guys, so she lets me talk to other girls as long as I don't kiss them," he said.  
  
"I heard you were Genkia's apprentice before she died, I hope your training went well," she said as she started to walk again, her back to Yusuke.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked as he walked along behind her.  
  
"There are two people following us," she said as she continued to walk. "As Genkia's apprentice, you know all about spirit energy. Well, these two are pretty strong, and I'd have to guess they're not entirely human. Again, you'd know about that as well."  
  
"That's a mouthful from someone who's not entirely human herself," he said as he walked beside her.  
  
"That's true too, but it's not like I asked for it. I would much rather be the run-of-the-mill school girl with a normal family, but no. That happens to be too much to ask. I guess it's fortunate Kuwabara's not here, he would probably choose fists to words as well. I do happen to know you're working for KoEnma as the Spirit Detective to the Earth, and that Kuwabara helps you a lot, as well as two demons. Most likely, that's the two who are following us."  
  
"True, and I know about the company."  
  
"Then you would also know the company deals with the murders of people both high and low, for a price. From what I've heard, several demons have pooled money together to have you taken out. In fact, it's enough to throw the board of directors into an argument about who should run the company. They have begun to think that my father is not appropriate any longer."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Many see me as being fit because I grew up under my father's tutelage, however I would rather just keep a normal life. They will give me no choice in the matter."  
  
Akara stopped walking. "I think it would be wiser to speak with your entire team on this matter. Kurama and Hiei deserve to know as well."  
  
"Know what?" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"That I have a challenge for you four that will not only most likely save your lives, but keep me from loosing mine and my family."  
  
Hiei and Kurama caught up with them moments later, Hiei feeling very annoyed. "What is this? I thought there would be a fight!"  
  
"There will be a fight, I promise you," Akara said. "Only you will not be fighting me. I have been instructed to make sure Yusuke and Kuwabara die, but I decided I'm going to change the order without the consent of the people I'm supposed to be working for."  
  
"Why should we listen to you?" Hiei asked coldly.  
  
"Because you four get to kill some demons who are a thorn in everyone's side, provided you do not involve me, or my family. I will not speak to anyone other than you four, even if forced. Now, if I may explain?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Please, this is quite intriguing."  
  
"I can tell you how to gain access to each of the six members of the board of directors for Hydeshou Enterprises. Could you ask for anything more? Six of the most elite fighters ever born or trained, at least they're considered that. You, most likely could defeat them as easily as you could a fly."  
  
"Six? Last I checked there were eight," Hiei said.  
  
"They do not usually consern themselves with human affairs," Kurama added. "What makes this time so different?"  
  
"My father fought the two strongest at once, and won in under one minute. For that, they made him the chairman of the board. Unfortunately for him, they have since lost faith in him. He is now married to my mother, a human woman, and has me to deal with for a daughter. Not even a son to look after him." She smilled and shook her head. "And now that two humans genuinely threaten them, they decided to up their operations to include domination of the human world."  
  
"What is your opinion of your father's company?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It needs to go down in a silent burst. One that preferably everyone sees, but no one knows how it happened. If word got out I was involved, then my family would no longer be safe, and that is my main concern."  
  
Footsteps came quickly behind them, and Kuwabara almost fell on his face as he came to a quick stop behind Kurama. "Hey! Why are you all talking to her?" he demanded of them.  
  
"Would you like a good fight or not? Mind you, it will most likely at first seem much like a repeat of Beast Castle. The corporate building is a huge maze, but more dangerous. Some of the walls and floors can be stepped through. The floors are traps and the walls lead to secret rooms," she explained.  
  
"As long as I get to fight the chairman," Hiei said.  
  
"Uh. The chairman's my father, so you're not going to get to fight him, he won't be there, but Dylic is there. He is actually more powerful than my father as you would know, Hiei."  
  
"Uh. Did I miss something?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We'll explain while trying to not get lost," Kurama said.  
  
"It's easy to not get lost, for the most part keep your hand on the left wall, don't take it off even if you're lead into a dead end, because it might not be a dead end," Akara continued. "To warn you, you'll come up against a lot of lesser demons on the way, and before you can have a crack at the Board of Directors, I am afraid you'll need a crack at me to keep from arising suspicion. I can fake my own death easily, if you guys work with me."  
  
"Not a chance, you're a demon after all," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I belive we should trust her, if she were out to kill is, would she really bother to wait so long to fight us? Why not just when we get there?" Kurama asked.  
  
"To ware us down before she fights us," Hiei said. "I don't trust you."  
  
"If I were trying to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara, why not just slip them poison at an opportune moment? I do go to school with them after all. I could have invited them over for dinner at my house and attacked them then, with my father and his servants to back us up. I could have told you to keep your hand on the right hand side, which leads to a room of switching floor panels, where the one behind you will drop away, and so will the one in front of you, and the roof falls down over your head."  
  
"And how do we know that won't happen on the left?" Hiei pressed.  
  
"Because I will travel with you, and turn on you at the last moment, fighting with you up until that point. I will be just as worn as you. Distrust me at any time and feel free to attack."  
  
"All right, we'll do it," Yusuke said. "Besides, I think it'll beat taking you to see KoEnma in the long run, getting to beat up those guys."  
  
"Very well, we shall go along with this, but be warned I do not like it," Hiei said.  
  
VV  
  
Akara: man. here I thought I would get to not fight.  
  
Phantom Grief: Hiei doesn't trust you, remember? You gotta prove yourself one way or another, and it seems you'll be tagging along to fight with them.  
  
Akara: I'd much rather kill the board of directors myself.  
  
Phantom Grief: ::Roles her eyes and waves farewell for this chapter:: 


End file.
